


Car-washing

by Ktxitx



Series: Inspired by writing prompts [3]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Cars, M/M, One Shot, car-wash, writing prompts are my new favorite thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Another one inspired by writing prompt:Person A learning that Person B is working part time at a car wash. Person A steals/borrows/somehow obtains a dozen dirty vehicles for Person B, just to see B drenched and scrubbing down cars in a wet t-shirt.





	Car-washing

It was the beginning of summer and Ilhoon looked at his car with a critical eye. It was covered in dust and, well, it was dirty. He went to it and:

\- Hey there beauty, should we go out for a ride? I'm going to wash you my treasure, you deserve it babe...

He then noticed he was leaning on his car and there was a kid looking at him as if he was some crazy guy. So he just did as if nothing had happened and went in his car, singing «To the car wash».

 

He went there and had a vision he was not expecting and that he definitely wanted to jave again. Hyunsik was car-washing, repeat Hyunsik, car-washing.

 

Man, that guy was hot when he wasn't doing anything, but right now, scrubbing that car, he was just hotter than ever. Who had allowed him to be this hot? He noticed girls looking at him blushing and realized he had to mark his territory, if Ilhoon didn't have him, no-one could. Why hadn't told he him would work part time there this summer?

Ilhoon parked and went to him, Hyunsik gave him that cute eye smile Ilhoon couldn't resist and Ilhoon give the money for the car-wash and then enjoyed a lot the view. Oh and he knew his car liked it too.

Once the washing was done, Ilhoon figured he would have to come again and watch that again... oh yeas he would...

Hyunsik asked him why he was nodding to himself and he snapped out of it, apologized and went home.

 

A week later, Peniel was wondering whether he should put out that ridiculous plastic  baby swimming pool Sungjae had offered him as a gift because damn, it was hit out there. So he had the box in hand when he saw a wild panicked Ilhoon come to him running. When Ilhoon saw him he was making that weird face where his eyes are strangely widely opened and he shouted more than he asked:

\- CAN I BORROW YOUR CAR? I NEED A CAR! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND PENIEL!!! I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED A CAAAAAAAARR

\- First, stop screaming and why do you need my car, you already have one!?!

Ilhoon explained, still panicked he had already borrowed Eunkwang's, almost stole Minhyuk's (that guy is really weird about his car), borrowed Changsub's and he would never drive this again, this "car" should not be able to exist, he had then borrowed Sungjae and that kid had some weird stuff  in his car too and he was afraid a living thing was there... he didn't know what though... so anyway he needed Peniel's car, so Peniel just handed him the keys without thinking much.

And realized once he had left that he hadn't answered his question...

 

Ilhoon went back to the car-wash station and who had allowed Hyunsik to wear that white T-shirt, and wow he looked good today...

Hyunsik smiled to him, as always, saying:

\- Hi... again Ilhoon! (Ilhoon may have not told Peniel about his parents' car and his grandmother's, his sister's and his neighbors') So you must really like to get your car washed!

He said laughing and Ilhoon had a smirk and thought: "To watch you wash it? Hell yeah...!"

 

The next day, when Ilhoon came back with Hyunsik's car, Hyunsik had a huge smirk when he got out of the car. Ilhoon got closer to him and said:

\- You know, I passed by your car and I thought it needed a wash too and...

Hyunsik got closer to him and whispered in his hear:

\- You know, if you like watching me wash cars that much, you can just come and not steal my car as ab excuse, and... anyway, you know I can wash anything. you. want...

He went away with a smirk and left a confused and blushing Ilhoon there.

 

Ilhoon still enjoyed the view and why was Hyunsik staring at his eyes while washing the car with a smirk and Ilhoon felt his heart racing because Hyunsik just wasn't stopping staring at him and when he was done, he didn't go to Ilhoon but inside and went out about two minutes later and Ilhoon didn't notice he had come out until he was whispering in his hear something about going home and Ilhoon hoped he meant what he thought he meant and Hyunsik's smirk wasn't going away and, was he groping his ass? Oh yes... he was, and his smirk got wider and okay, they should go home...

 

Annnnnd, you can totally imagine where this is going... (you perverted minds! /in an outraged voice/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I had fun writing this too...


End file.
